


Rude Boy

by Ashley_omam



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Jealous Derek, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, One Shot, Smut, lap dance, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_omam/pseuds/Ashley_omam
Summary: Derek gets jealous of Stiles giving scott a pretend lap dance, stiles decides to show him why he shouldn't be.





	Rude Boy

Finals week was finally over and in celebration of course the pack had a movie night at Derek’s house. But no one was really watching what ever movie they had picked anyway. Lydia and Erica were gossiping about something stiles wasn’t catching. Danny, Jackson and Boyd were in a quiet debate about something stiles also couldn’t catch. Scott was blabbing on to him and Isaac about how cute Isaac is, stiles was only half listening, stealing glances at Derek who was switching from watching the movie and playing on his phone. Probably texting peter to stay away from the house full of college kids. Stiles chuckled to himself. 

The movie ended and the girls decided to blast some music on their phones, dancing around with each other. Soon the song turned to ‘Rude Boy’ by Rihanna and stiles couldn’t help but sing a long or more like screech along anyway. He jumped up as he was singing and pretended to give Scott and Isaac a little lap dance, the three of them laughing the whole time. Pretty soon Danny joined in and started dancing and singing with stiles, grinding like they would at the jungle if they didn't find anyone else to dance with. They were having so much fun by the song ended stiles was gasping for breath collapsing on the couch laughing.

He glanced over to Derek in his recliner and noticed that he was staring at stiles with the most intense unreadable expression. He almost looked mad so stiles quickly looked away joined the conversation Isaac and Danny were having. But he couldn't get Derek's look off his mind and he was too scared to look back again.

Shortly after they all calmed down from their little dance party, it was time for everyone to leave. Stiles decided he wanted to stay back and wait to talk to Derek. One by one the couples left, Erica and Boyd were staying at Isaac and Scott's tonight so that would give them some privacy. 

“Need a ride?” Scotty asked him 

“No, i’m pretty tired, i’m probably just going to crash here, you’ll be over here for breakfast right?” Stiles replied

“Yeah, see ya stiles, bye Derek!” Scotty called out. Stiles waved goodbye to everyone before returning to the living room.

Now it was just Stiles and Derek. 

“It’s okay that I crash here right?” Stiles asked

It wasn’t unusual for any of the pack to sleep over at anytime, sometimes it was just easier then getting up early to come back over the next day. 

“Of course” Derek grunted not making eye contact.

“Hey, Derek?” Stiles said before Derek could walk away to go upstairs for the night.

“Yeah?” Derek said, body half turned as if he wanted to still walk away.

“Are you like mad at me or something? I’m not really sure what i did, if i did anything, i’m sorry, maybe it made you uncomfortable when we were all dancing on each other?” Stiles had suggested.

“Not uncomfortable” Derek replied.

“Okay? Then what?” Stiles asked

“Jealous” Derek whispered, so quiet he almost didn’t hear it. 

Jealous, stiles thought, of who?

“Jealous” Stiles repeated.

Derek nodded, finally making eye contact. 

“Of me dancing on Scott or Danny?” Stiles asked

“Both” Derek replied quietly again. Stiles brows furrowed.

“I’m not sure i understand, do you have feelings for scott or danny?” Stiles asked.

“Neither you idiot” Derek sighed, looking as stiles like he was amazed.

“Oh, OH! Me? You were jealous of them, because I was dancing with them and not you?” Stiles said feeling excited, like their were butterflies in his stomach.

Derek nodded.

“It’s okay, you don’t-” Derek started before stiles had crashed his lips onto his.

“You could have had me anytime you wanted Derek, don’t you know i’m crazy about you?” Stiles said pulling back to look at Derek's face,

Derek smiled a gorgeous smile, pulling stiles back into a lingering kiss. Soon stiles pulled him toward the couch pushing him to sit down and grabbing his phone out of his back pocket.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked s Rude boy began to play again and stiles started to smirk.

“Giving you your own personal show, just to show you how much i want you” Stiles said smugly.

Stiles put Derek's arms and put them above and behind his head, “Keep them here” stiles said sternly.

Then he started to grind down on Derek and dancing for him, giving him the best lap dance stiles could seeing as it was really his first official lap dance he's ever given and he has a huge boner from how hot it is to be on top of Derek. Stiles ground down on Derek again, this time earning a groan from him this time. 

“Come here rude boy, boy   
Can you get it up   
Come here rude boy, boy   
Is you big enough   
Take it, take it (yeah)   
Baby, baby (yeah)   
Take it, take it (yeah)   
Love me, love me (yeah)”

By the time the song ended they were both breathing heavy and stiles had a huge smile on his face. Derek reached up and cupped the back of stiles neck pulling him down to kiss him hard as stiles continued to grind down on him, earning moan after moan from both of them. Stiles moved down to kiss at Derek's neck,

“Only me, tell me it’s only me” Derek gasped 

“Only you, forever” Stiles replied as a whine escaped his lips as he had reached his end, Derek following after him with a few short thrusts. 

“Only you” Derek repeated smiling as he kissed stiles lips. 

Only you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, let me know! xoxo


End file.
